


Do You Good

by izzyb



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyb/pseuds/izzyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't really want to change him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Good

She had realized only a few months after she first met Leonard and the boys that trying to change him would be like pushing a large rock oh-so-easily into the sea, only to watch it disappear and wonder why you were so sad it was gone.

There were things about him that irritated her, of course, but she managed to tone her reaction down under a heavy dose of sarcasm that he thankfully returned, because the habits belonged to him, and him only, and she kind of liked the idea of his quirkiness.

Except, of course, when he was eyeing a rather hideous corduroy suit in his closet like it was a prize he wanted to show off to the world. He was going on about how it was original and perfect and that he still managed to fit into it after ten years. She repressed a shudder and turned to him, noticing a hopeful light in his eyes.

What she really wanted to do was drag his ass to the closest mall and outfit him in the latest trendy fashions. Hell, even hipster would be better than that completely unsuitable suit.

"Is this your only tie?" she asked, and his expression turned excited as he showed her how perfect it was, reversible so that you really only needed to own one of them.

"Oh, honey," she thought, and clenched her fists to keep from reaching up to his face and smoothing the worry lines she saw there as he peered at her through his glasses at her obvious disapproval. She had to look at him as a man, not a project that needed fixing. Because taking on a project in a boyfriend was almost worse than dating someone who treated others like they were dirt beneath his rather large foot.

She also stopped herself because if there was to be anything there, she had to be sure of it. There was no way she would start something—Halloween aside—unless she was sure she was not rebounding, trying someone on for size. Living next door to him made for awkward hallway meetings and she liked the easy way they had with one another.

He may have been the gentleman on Halloween, turning aside her advances with a joke. The kicker was that she remembered _everything_ when she drank, so the rejection hurt even as she admired his restraint.

No, waiting was a good thing. Although watching him with other women was going to kill her, it would be good for him—good for him to be himself and for her to not to mess him up with her screwed-up track record.

"You're perfect," he had said once and she had cried and wished, for once, she could let herself fall in love with someone who thought that.


End file.
